Jet Wet Gaydio
by noisewaves
Summary: This fanfic was a mistake.


"Race you to Grind City, yo! Last one there gets fuckin' TAGGED!" Yo-Yo screeched.

"Ohh ~ you're ON!" Beat grinned mischievously at Yo-Yo but quickly changed facial expressions. "But wait- why Grind City? That's far."

Yo-Yo sweat nervously. "Y'know... no reason?"

But there was a reason. He was hella Gay for Beat and Grind City was the Gayest place in Tokyo-To. But,, little did Yo-Yo know that Beat was secretly sharing the same Gay agenda.

~ FLASHBACK ~

Yo-Yo was new to the GGs and didn't know what the fUCK was going on. So Beat had to show him the ropes.

" 'Ight Yo-buddy, to mark our territory you have to spray it. Just squirt some stuff on that wall y'know? NOT IN A GAY WAY." Beat pointed at a wall.

"K."

Yo-Yo shook his can of spray paint, pointed it at the wall, pulled the trigger, and all went dark.

He died and this fic is canceled.

Jk, he just sprayed with the nozzle facing the wrong direction and blinded himself with spray paint for a sec (he isn't wearing his shades for the convenience of this backstory btw). He quickly wiped the paint off his face and looked over Beat who was frickin' WHEEZING. He leaned back while laughing & it played in Yo-Yo's head in slow-mo. Beat's seductive laugh echoed dreamily as the city around him sparkled. That's when Yo-Yo realized he was Gay af.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

"Ok well, see ya!"

By the time Yo-Yo was done sweating Beat was already ollie outie.

They raced until Beat suddenly stopped mid-tracks and Yo-Yo smashed into the back of him, sending them both into the pavement in that cliché yaoi straddling position. Their faces were a litTLE TOO close and they blushed cherry red. That was the last straw. They had to say the things that they could no longer hold in.

"Yo-Yo..." Beat started. "I don't want you to be DA MAN. I want you to be MY MAN."

Yo-Yo cuffed a hand over his mouth as he started to cry.

"Shh,, it's ok bro let's hug it out.." Beat wrapped his arms around the sobbing gremlin as the sound of car horns rang around them bc they were having a moment in the middle of traffic.

Beat helped his sweet soul brother to his feet. "Wanna see something really rad?"

"Sure;;" Yo-Yo wiped his nose on his sleeve.

He took him by the hand and dragged him over to a billboard and began spray-painting for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Yo-Yo sat there awkwardly silent, listening to the sound of Beat grunting bc he was w ay too into whatever he was trying to tag.

"Where tf is Onision? P sure he would've shot Beat by now."

Onishima was banned from this fic tho because he'd cause unnecessary conflict that would just get in the way of the hot yaoi.

"Finished!" Beat finger-gunned at literally the most poorly-drawn BeatYo mural anybody could ever lay eyes upon. Yo-Yo's not much of an artist himself but he honestly couldn't tell if he was supposed to be clipping through Beat or not in that fanart.

"Yeah-

~ AT DOWNTOWN GRIND CITY ~

"Let's go to a Gay club." Beat said waaay too bluntly and winked, but u couldn't tell with his shades on.

"I'm chill with that."

They walked into a nearby Gay club and immediately began to break it DOWN to nightcore.

Professor K was the DJ there for some reason and started playing that "baby when we're grinding song" (idk the name but it has the same tune of that "why the fuck you lyin'" meme).

Yo-Yo and his new bf were just hardcore grinding against each other on the dance floor at this point until Yo-Yo gasped outta thirst.

"B-Beat... grind harder, yo..."

"Sure thing babe ~" Beat sent shivers down Yo-Yo's spine when he whispered those words in his ear.

He immediately shoved Yo-Yo aside and frickin' sprinted across the party room in his rollerblades, breaking up tons of dancing couples in the process which filled the whole club with panic. They cussed at Beat as he grinded across the edge of the stage, rode the walls, and skated up the staircase rails, sending sparks into people's eyes.

They were both kicked out of the club.

"Why the hell was i booted too?" Yo-Yo shrieked.

"Sooo...you wanna get a room or whatever?" Beat smirked at the boi in the green hoodie.

Yo-Yo blushed like a gd tsundere. "You're stupid, you know that?"

: . : . : .

Beat pulled his mouth away from Yo-Yo's leaving a string of saliva between them, and his bf in a daze.

"Hah,, i think I'm ready now Beat.." Yo-Yo huffed.

"Sweet." The redhead started undoing his belt buckle.

"But we HAVE to leave the rollerblades on."

Beat moaned loudly at that sentence. "Man, i was hoping you'd say that,,"

[ Lazy Transition: ]

"You're so flexible, Beat.." Yo-Yo was amazed at how the other rudie could flawlessly do the Flying Kite in bed.

"It's because I'm Gay af." Beat weakly responded as Yo-Yo straight-up banged him in the ass.

"You're really TIGHT too,,"

Beat cried out as Yo-Yo did an Abstract 360 square on his dicc.

"Nnn, why the 360? Gimme the 1080- you know that's my fave."

"Only if you give me that sweet, sweet Misty Flip. 👌 👌 " Yo-Yo smugly bit his own lip.

Btw GGs is short for Gay Guys.

~ FIN ~


End file.
